The University of California at San Diego (UCSD) and Kaiser Permanente (KP) San Diego have participated as one of the 8 Clinical Centers in the Childhood Asthma Management Program (CAMP) Trial and CAMP Continuation Study (CAMPCS) since contract inception and award in 1991. For CAMP, our site randomized the required 122 children 5-12.years of age with mild to moderate asthma of which 40% were from ethnic minorities. Our research facilities are well equipped and conducive to perform all aspects of CAMPCS/2. The scientific portion of the study is part of the CAMPCS/2 multicenter proposal provided in the Washington University application. We at the UCSD/KP Clinical Center are willing to participate in the additional follow-up requested by this application and our track record as noted above is supportive of our ability to do so.